


Bijou

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Tiny Penis Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Micropenis, Small Penis, and is only "on screen" for like a sentence, as in he doesn't even speak, he's with louis for like half a second, it's before they get together, the original character is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Being in love with his best friend wouldn't be so awful if Harry didn't have to listen to him constantly complain about how the guys he dates don't measure up.





	Bijou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote all of this in a day, so it's really just for fun. I've been wanting to start this series for a long time and needed to kick myself in the ass to get moving, so here it is.
> 
> Thanks to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for betaing, as usual.
> 
> Oh! And Bijou means small and elegant.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

Harry shoulders his backpack and double checks the trunk and backseat of his mom’s car, but they’re both empty. All of his things are upstairs on the second floor, room 203, with his new roommate, Niall.

“Bye, mom.” Harry adjusts his backpack and throws his arms around his mother’s shoulders. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Let Louis look after you, but don’t let him get you into any trouble.” His mom winks and kisses his cheek and he stands on the sidewalk to watch her pull out of the parking lot for the long drive home.

College. Freshman year. He’s eighteen and ready to… well, he’s ready to go up to his room and unpack, but that’s about it.

The heavy door to the stairwell is propped open with a brick so that people can easily move their things into the dorms, and while Harry’s waiting for two guys to move their futon, his phone rings.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry grins at his phone. They’ve been friends for years, ever since Louis’ family moved in next door when Harry was thirteen and Louis was fifteen, but they haven’t seen much of each other this last year because Louis moved into an apartment off campus and didn’t come home for summer break. 

“Harold. Are you all moved in?” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “All of my things are in my room, but I haven’t unpacked.”

“Perfect. I’ll come supervise. What’s the room number again?”

“203. See you in a few.”

Niall’s organizing his socks when Harry walks in and drops his backpack onto his bed, then hurries to the bathroom to pee. When he’s finished he opens the door to listen for Louis while he unpacks his toiletries. Thankfully, they only have to share a bathroom with the two guys next door. It’s the reason Harry listed this dorm as his preference when he filled out all of the forms. 

Had it been a choice, a private bathroom with locking doors and an actual bathtub would’ve made his life a lot easier. But at least he won’t have to suffer through a super stressful year sharing one huge bathroom with an entire hall, and shower stalls enclosed only by a thin curtain.

“Harold? Door’s open. Where—” Louis leans into the bathroom with his hands on either side of the door jamb. “Found you. Which is your bed?”

“The one with all of my stuff on it,” Harry says and ducks under Louis’ arm, walking straight for his bed. 

Before he can unzip his first suitcase, Louis moves all of his things onto the floor. “Do you have sheets?”

“Are you helping?” Harry asks with wide eyes and when Louis nods, he points to the garbage bag stuffed with all of his bedding.

While Louis makes his bed, Harry takes his folded clothes out of his suitcase and puts them away in his drawers. There really isn’t much else to unpack. He has his laptop and assorted chargers, a couple of bags of groceries—fruit and chips and yogurt—to store in their mini fridge or on the small shelf above it, a couple of small framed pictures of his family, and one of him and Louis, and that’s it. 

Unpacking takes all of thirty minutes, and Louis watches it sprawled across Harry’s bed on his stomach, chatting with Niall, asking him questions about his major (math), what he likes to do in his spare time (play guitar), if he smokes cigarettes (no) or weed (yes), if he purchased the bi flag that’s hanging on the wall behind his bed because he’s bisexual or because those are his favorite colors (both), and if Harry warned him about Louis when they first found out they would be rooming together (no).

After Harry’s finished, he flops down onto the bed on his back, half on top of Louis, but with his feet in Louis’ face. 

“Get your giant monster feet away from me.” Louis bats at Harry’s feet and pushes them, finally rolling onto his side and holding them away with his arm fully extended. 

“My feet are only like a size bigger than yours, Lewis.” Harry wiggles his toes in Louis’ direction. “You used to wear my shoes all the time.”

“Whatever.” Louis heaves an exaggerated sigh and says, “Glad you’re here, Curly. Don’t suppose you brought a boyfriend with you?”

Harry whips his head around, then fights harder to kick at Louis. “No. I would’ve… You’d know if I was seeing someone.”

“You’re too picky, Harold. Boys are always coming on to you.” Louis winks at him and pulls a few of Harry’s leg hairs from his ankle and Harry kicks at him again, but doesn’t move otherwise. “Everyone wants that big dick.”

Harry’s stomach drops and his face instantly start to heat up. Almost six years they’ve known each other, and Louis has been making comments like that for at least four of those years. He knows it embarrasses Harry. Harry blushes and stammers and whines and he _likes_ it. Really, what he likes is Louis’ attention. And _maybe_ he has a bit of an embarrassment kink. He made the mistake of telling Louis that he didn’t mind the comments because he thought Harry was mad the first time Louis teased him like that and tried to apologize. 

So then it became a _thing._

Louis has always had an obsession with size. He never really dated until college because there wasn’t a huge selection of available guys in their town, but he did mess around with a few, and all he ever said to Harry was that they weren’t what he was looking for. When Harry pressed the issue—because if he _knew_ what Louis was looking for, maybe he could _be_ what Louis was looking for—Louis simply said they were the wrong size and left it at that. 

As a distraction, Harry reaches for a banana from his shelf of recently unpacked groceries, and peels it, shoving half of it in his mouth at once. 

“That makes me gag just watching you.” Louis shakes his head and grabs the rest of Harry’s banana, breaking off a small piece and popping it into his mouth. “Really unfair that you have no gag reflex _and_ a giant cock.”

“I don’t—”

“Whatever, man. I’ve seen your hands.” Louis waves him off and taps his fingers against his chest. “Wonder if any of the new freshman will have what I’m looking for… Harold, let me know if you find anything out. Like, make me a chart or something.” 

Harry blushes again, just when he was starting to think his cheeks were fading back to normal. It’s such a weird back and forth between them, Harry knows. And Niall is watching them while he tunes his guitar. But it’s been years of this and he’s used to it. He knows that people think it’s strange because, if Louis wants a guy with a big dick and Harry is a guy with a big dick, then why don’t they just… get together? Everyone asks them. And they both always brush it off and laugh. 

The explanation that Louis gives is that Harry is his friend and that would make it weird and Harry has always just nodded along as if that’s his reason too, but it’s not. Because in a perfect world, they would be together. In a perfect world, Louis wouldn’t be such a size queen. Or in a perfect world, Harry would actually fit his criteria. But he doesn’t. And he never will.

Harry knows he’s small. He’s not stupid. There’s the internet, after all, and he’s done more than his fair share of Googling ‘average penis size’ and from the age of thirteen until, well, until a few months ago, he’s measured himself pretty regularly, hoping for some sort of positive growth. 

Alas, no such luck. Consistently, he measures just over two and a half inches fully hard, no matter how he tries to stretch it. And, really, he’s not _that_ bothered about his size. If his experience with a dildo is any indication, he’s one hundred percent fine with exclusively bottoming. In fact, even when he jerks off he always wants something inside and usually masturbates in the shower with two fingers in his ass while his other hand completely engulfs and conceals his dick. 

So it’s not that his small penis is necessarily a problem. Yes, he’s always avoided changing in locker rooms where other people can see it, but that’s mainly because he knows that he’ll end up the butt of jokes and even though his size doesn’t bother him, he doesn’t want to have to explain that to every person who makes fun of his tiny dick, so he just makes sure he’s never in that position and it’s fine. 

He’s yet to find anyone that he’s that interested in, that he’d want to get close enough to, that he’d want their opinion on his dick anyway. 

Literally, the only thing about his micropenis that’s a negative is that he knows that he’ll never be enough to satisfy Louis, so he’s permanently relegated to being his best friend and listening to him complain when boys don’t measure up to his ideals.

Mostly, he’s resigned to his fate, but sometimes, like now, when Louis is laying on his bed with his hand resting on his chest, shirt slightly rucked up so that his belly button and the tan skin of his stomach show, eyes closed against the beam of sunlight that’s streaming through the blinds on their window, his disappointment tugs at his heart and it hurts. 

He always gets over it.

After the first full week of classes, Louis asks Harry and Niall to meet him out at the hole-in-the-wall pizza place off campus where they’re slack about fake IDs and the food is cheap and isn’t guaranteed to make you sick. 

When Niall and Harry get to the restaurant, Louis is already there, standing at a round corner booth and waving at them as soon as they walk through the door. 

“Harold, Niall, these are my friends and the men who pay the other two-thirds of the rent, Liam and Zayn.” Louis points to each of them in turn and then ushers Harry into the booth and sits down next to him so that Niall has to sit on the other side.

There are two cold pitchers of draft beer on the table and five plastic cups and no menus. Louis fills the cups, sloshing beer onto the table, so Harry pulls napkins out of the dispenser in the middle of table and cleans up his mess. He picks up his flimsy cup and takes a sip, trying not to cringe at the taste of cheap domestic beer. Harry typically prefers mixed drinks like margaritas or vodka with lemonade, but he’ll drink whatever Louis gives him.

“Lou, do we order here or like, go up to the register?” 

“Ordered before you got here. Three pizzas. One just cheese, one with all the meats, and one with ham and pineapple for you, you freak.” Louis nudges Harry with his elbow. “I may or may not help you eat that one.”

Harry sucks his entire bottom lip into his mouth, bites down, and scrunches his nose, so that he doesn’t smile too widely. Louis likes to pretend he doesn’t like pineapple on pizza, like it’s a chore to help Harry eat it, but Harry knows better. “Thanks.”

Apparently, they got to the pizza place just in time because the second their server drops their pizzas off on their table, the door opens, and what seems like a nonstop rush of customers comes in. The entire place fills up with students and Harry finds that he has to either yell to be heard over the din or lean in super close in order to hear anything. He ends up in his own little bubble, occasionally listening in when Louis speaks, but other than that, just eating and drinking and slowly moving sideways until he’s pressed up against Louis and Louis lifts his arm and drops it around Harry’s shoulder.

He doesn’t pay attention until Zayn starts pointing at people and obnoxiously raising his eyebrows at Louis. “Him?” Zayn asks and takes a bite of pizza, then turns and feeds another bite to Liam. So, that’s a thing.

“Sophomore. Went out a couple of times last semester. Doesn’t…” Louis shakes his head and makes air quotes. “Measure up.”

Liam and Zayn roll their eyes in tandem, but Zayn continues to point out cute boys that he recognizes from Campus Pride and Louis continues to shoot him down, one by one, with almost word for word the exact same excuse. 

_Not the package I’m waiting to receive; I’m like Goldilocks, except that, so far, no one is ‘just right’; I’m Prince Charming carrying around a glass slipper._

And so on, until the metaphors get so ridiculous that they don’t make sense, and Harry starts to let it get to him. Too much cheap beer is making it more difficult to keep a lid on his disappointment. Luckily, their server brings the check and they pay and leave before Louis can go into detail about how every single guy on campus doesn’t fit his requirements.

They all walk back towards campus together, but split up at the corner, Niall and Harry go right towards their dorm and the other guys go left, down the street towards their apartment. That night, Harry takes a shower in their little shared bathroom and for the first time in a long time, stares at his little penis with contempt. Maybe it’s because they haven’t been consistently around each other the way they were in high school, but Louis’ constant complaining about not being able to find a big enough dick—as if that’s the only important quality to look for in a partner—is wearing on him. 

He avoids Louis for the next week or so, blaming his workload and anything else he can think of, until a few Fridays later, Louis calls him instead of texting and insists that he and Niall come over to hang out and play video games. Begrudgingly, Harry agrees. At least at their apartment, Louis is less likely to start pointing out every guy on campus who’s disappointed him with the size of their cock. 

In his small penis research—he’s done a lot—Harry’s found that, oftentimes, even the average man with the average penis thinks that he’s small, but that only slightly more than one percent of all men total are either among the smallest and the largest. Harry is definitely a member of that percentage, but he knows for sure that most of the guys that Louis so easily dismisses aren’t. In fact, if he’s looking for someone with a thick, ten-inch dick, he’s unlikely to find one just randomly meeting people. Hopefully, he isn’t telling these people _why_ things don’t work out between them. 

Louis doesn’t open the door when they get to the apartment. Some guy Harry’s never seen before does, though he’s evidently on the way out because he nods as he passes them and disappears down the stairs. 

“Hello, boys!” Louis pops his head around the corner and waves them inside. “We’re in the kitchen.”

Harry shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the counter while Niall goes on into the living room as soon as Liam hands him a beer. While Louis dumps pizza rolls and mozzarella sticks onto a pan, Harry watches quietly, but once he slides them into the oven and sets the timer, he speaks up. “Who was that?”

“Who? Oh, um… Henry? Just some guy I went out with last week. Wanted to talk.” Louis shrugs and reaches into the fridge, passing Harry a beer. 

“Talk?” Harry asks, even though he knows better.

“Yeah, we have classes together, so he said he didn’t want things to be awkward.” Louis nods and sips his beer. “Wanted to know if there was something he did to like, turn me off. I told him I just realized we were better off as friends.”

“Oh…” Harry starts to say something else, but Louis interrupts him with a short laugh.

“Better than telling him the truth, right? Imagine his face!” Louis snickers and claps his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “‘Sorry, man, your dick’s the wrong size.’”

Harry attempts to control his facial expression, but he knows that he can’t control the color as it drains from his face at the thought of Louis saying that to him and then creeps back in as the blush rises to take over. “You wouldn’t—”

“No, Harry, I wouldn’t.” Louis tugs on Harry’s sleeve and leads him into the living room, shoves Niall over so that he can sit in the middle, and pulls Harry down after him. “Not like that’s a problem for you, hmm?”

Liam coughs and Zayn giggles, the two of them drawing attention away from Harry as he adjusts himself and brings the throw pillow around from behind his back to rest over his crotch. Not that Louis will be able to see his penis through his jeans, but it feels better to be completely protected. 

They play PS4 for hours, switching off controllers because they only have three, eating the snacks that Louis only sort of burned, drinking halfway decent beer and having a really nice time. That’s the way Harry thinks of it in his head. It’s _nice._ Yeah, there’s that part of him deep down inside that wishes that he and Louis were cuddling the way that Zayn and Liam are in the shitty recliner in the corner, but it isn’t meant to be. And he’s happy to be Louis’ friend. 

Zayn passes his controller to Harry and he and Louis get up to take the empty paper plates and bottles to the kitchen while Harry attempts to kick Liam’s and Niall’s asses at _Mario Kart._ They’ve barely started their race when Louis cackles so loudly in the kitchen that Harry jerks his head around to see what he’s laughing at because he usually only laughs like that for Harry. But he can’t tell what they’re saying, so he turns back to the game.

When Louis and Zayn come back from the kitchen with fresh beers, they’re still chuckling quietly and Harry can’t help but be curious, so he asks, “What’s so funny?”

Zayn just shakes his head and points to Louis, so Harry turns to him, waiting for an answer, but he doesn’t say anything either. It’s starting to feel like they’re laughing at him, though Harry knows that Louis wouldn’t. He scowls and looks back at Zayn who’s laughing harder and has apparently explained whatever it is to Liam because Liam is now joining in. It’s confusing and Harry’s a little drunk and he has no idea what’s going on or what’s so fucking funny and no one is answering him. Meanwhile, Niall is still racing against him and winning because Harry forgot he was playing and Liam is laughing too hard to hold onto his controller. 

Harry tries to get back into the game, but then he sees Louis do something with his hands out of the corner of his eye and Zayn and Liam burst out laughing, followed immediately by Louis. When Harry turns to see what exactly he’s doing that’s so funny, he’s holding his hands out in front of his chest, about eight inches apart like he measuring something, and it hits Harry what they’re doing and he sees red.

The alcohol may have slowed his ability to understand and react, but at least he’s able to stand up and move towards the door relatively quickly and without falling over. 

“Harry?” Louis asks in the silence that fills the room after Harry stomps off.

With his hand on the door knob, Harry looks back over his shoulder and says, “I’m not staying. You guys are being assholes about some guy who isn’t even here to defend himself. Just because his dick isn’t the right size? Fuck that.” 

Harry yanks the door open and leaves, not running because he’s not a _baby,_ but walking fast enough that he can blame his heart racing on that. He and Louis are just going to have to have a talk about this. Like, a real, face-to-face, honest conversation in which Harry tells Louis what’s bothering him and hopefully doesn’t have to go into detail about why. 

He’s barely onto the sidewalk before Louis catches up to him.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry. That was kind of shitty of us.” Louis jogs up to him and falls into step beside Harry. “Come back up?”

“No, thanks.” Harry doesn’t look at him and just keeps walking towards his dorm. Embarrassed about storming out like that over what is probably something silly to anyone else, it’s just magnified for him because of his own personal shit. “Going back to my dorm.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees easily, but then he doesn’t go back to his apartment. He’s still right there beside Harry.

“You don’t have to walk me home. The dorm is literally right there.” Harry points across the street and pushes the button for the crosswalk.

“Harry, I’m really sorry. I feel like I screwed up your night and I want to… I don’t know. I mean, I kind of don’t get why you’re upset because, like, it’s not like Henry’d be offended.”

The walk signal turns green and Harry strides across the walk, hoping that Louis will stay behind and go back to his apartment. He doesn’t.

“Harry?”

“You don’t think Henry’d be offended because his dick doesn’t measure up to your impossible standards? Do you know that only 0.6% of men have a dick that’s considered big? And that’s only like seven inches? So, like, guys with porn star ten-inch dicks are really rare, Louis.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You and your huge cock. This isn’t about you.”

Just outside the entrance to the stairwell of his dorm building, Harry stops. He wants to meet Louis’ eyes, but he can’t. “I don’t have a huge cock, Louis.”

A laugh escapes Louis’ mouth and he slaps his hand over it. “Harry—”

“Don’t. I don’t and…”

“I’ve seen your—”

“Stop it! Stop saying that you’ve seen my hands or my feet or my nose or whatever it is this time.” Harry pulls open the door and runs up the stairs to the second floor with Louis on his heels.

“Harry, wait! I’m…” Louis catches him in the doorway onto the second floor and actually beats Harry to his dorm. “I’m faster than you.”

“Whatever.” Harry unlocks his door and lets Louis follow him inside. If this is when the conversation happens, this is when it happens. He throws himself down onto his bed, not leaving room for Louis, but it doesn’t matter because Louis pushes his feet aside and sits down on the edge of the mattress.

“Sorry, Harry, I… Listen, can I explain a little?”

Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes, but Louis must take that as a yes.

“I have a… I have a _thing_ with like, sex.”

“Don’t we all.” Harry rolls over onto his back.

“Right, so, it’s kind of weird—”

“You’re a size queen, Louis. It’s not like it’s unheard of.”

“No, but I’m not.”

Harry nods. “Sure. You weren’t literally showing Liam and Zayn how big Henry’s dick is with your hands.”

“No, I was, but—”

“You realize that if he’s as big as you said, he’s like, way above average.”

Louis hums and nods, but doesn’t speak for a second, then he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes and it makes Harry want to cry. Quietly, Louis says, “I know he’s big. Listen?”

“Fine.”

“Like I said, I have a thing with sex. I really love giving head. It’s how I like to get off.”

“But you have such a bad—”

“Gag reflex. I know. So, yeah, um… I like sucking someone off. I mean, I like topping, too. And, really, I’m verse. I do like being fucked sometimes. I guess, if I had to rank my favorite—”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis scratches at the pilling fabric on Harry’s blanket. “I’m just going to say it.”

“Go for it.”

“I’ve had a crush on you, um… since you’ve been here. Maybe before. I don’t know. But like, I know what you’re packing and it’ll never work between us sexually.”

Harry snorts and covers his eyes with the heels of his hands. “You’ve never even seen my dick, Louis.”

“You’re not… I thought you’d freak out about my crush.”

“Nope. Got one of those myself.” Harry brings his hands down to rest on his stomach and laces his fingers together. This is actually less painful that he expected, perhaps because Louis likes him too, but it still sounds like things aren’t going to work out. Which means an awkward friendship until one of them starts dating someone else and they can sort of drift apart. “You realize that you have like, impossible standards. If someone like Henry isn’t big enough for you.”

“What? No. That’s not—”

“You were literally making fun of the size of his dick, Louis.”

“No, I mean, well…” Louis sighs. “It’s more like we were making fun of me?”

“Still the point stands. If he isn’t big enough—”

“Harry, he’s _too_ big. Like, _way_ too big.”

Harry scoots backwards and sits up, scratching at the back of his head. “What?” 

“Yeah, like, with my gag reflex and my, um… thing, about sucking cock, I… Well, the boys make fun of me, but I’m looking for something a little smaller.” Louis purses his lips and holds up his hand with his thumb and index finger curved into a C shape, then he smirks. 

“Fuck you,” Harry hisses and jumps up off his bed, going straight for the door and opening it. “You should go.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know how you found out, but I never… I never thought you of all people would make fun of me.”

Slowly, Louis stands up and says, “I make fun of you all the time.”

“Not about this. This is like, crossing a line or something.”

“What… Harry, I… I’ll leave. That’s, um… fine, but can you tell me what… Are you mad because your dick is too big for me?”

Harry whips his head to the side and looks out into the hall, half expecting to find Zayn and Liam or even Niall out there laughing, but the hallway is empty. It’s unbelievable that Louis would do this to him, but maybe he’s changed while he’s been away at school and Harry’s just been blind to it. He shuts the door again, steps closer to Louis, and says, “No, I’m fucking pissed off because you’re making fun of my dick, you asshole.” 

“I’m not… Harry, I make fun of your massive cock all the time.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! How can you say that? How can you sit there and say that and at the same time make fun of the fact that it’s so small? What is your problem? What did I do to you?”

“What?”

“What do you mean, what? Fuck you, Louis. You’re a fucking dickhead and I don’t want you here. You need to go.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. Get the fuck out.”

“You have a small dick?”

Harry pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it up. “I’ll call my RA, Louis. Leave. Now.”

“No,” Louis retorts and snatches Harry’s phone. Damn him for being faster. “Let me see it.”

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry. Sorry, that was rude.” Louis hands Harry back his phone and says, “Call your RA if you want, but… I wasn’t… I wasn’t kidding before. I think… I think I’ve figured it out, but…”

“What? What did you figure out? Why you’re an asshole?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head and moves close enough to Harry that he has to turn his head to the side to avoid eye contact. “Before, when I said that I want a guy with a small cock, you thought I was joking.”

“Yes, obviously.”

“And that hurt your feelings because—”

“Because I have a small cock! Jesus. You know it didn’t even bother me? Like, I don’t even care. I mean, I haven't tried, but I know I’m not interested in topping.” Harry looks back at him and decides to just spill it. “I fuck myself with a dildo and I finger myself in the shower and I love it. I’m fine with it. The only time it’s ever bothered me is when you complain about other guys not being big enough—”

“Small enough.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“Call Zayn or Liam. They’ll tell you. They make fun of me all the time for it. Partly because they think it’s stupid, but partly because of my crush on you and my constant whining about how your dick is too big.”

Harry studies his face. He looks sincere, but… this is beyond his wildest dreams. “It’s really, really not though.”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

Harry shrugs. He’s never felt this convoluted—angry, sad, a little horny, tired, hopeful. All at once. And then Louis drops to his knees in front of him and all of those other thoughts and feelings are pushed aside by absolute shock.

“Can I?” Louis asks in a whisper.

But Harry just stares at him, wondering how the hell they’ve gotten to this point when he was just yelling at Louis to leave. “What?”

“Want to see it. Please?”

Harry’s pretty sure this is either the part in the dream where he wakes up or the part of the nightmare when everyone points and laughs as soon as he pulls down his pants, but he’s attained a level of not giving a fuck in the last few minutes that he’s previously never reached. At least, either way, it’ll be over in a few minutes. He pops the button on his jeans, unzips them, and unceremoniously shoves them and his boxers down to mid-thigh.

“Oh…” Louis looks from Harry’s dick to his face and back again. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry scoffs.

“Harry, I’m serious. Can I… Is it bigger when it’s hard?”

Harry shakes his head and starts to cover himself with his hand, but Louis stops him, grabs Harry fingers and squeezes. 

“I love it and, um… I… Let me suck you.”

There’s no way this is real. No way in hell. But Harry nods anyway.

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were going to say no.” Louis lifts up slightly on his knees so that his mouth is level with Harry’s dick, leans in and licks at the tip, then sucks it into his mouth, and Harry almost comes on the spot.

It’s actually happening. 

For the first time in his life, someone is sucking his dick and that someone is Louis, and it’s amazing. Harry’s not sure how he’s still standing. He looks down as Louis lets his dick slide out and then takes him back in all the way. His tongue presses against the underside as he pulls back again and then he sucks on the head while he struggles to undo his own pants and free his erection so that he can jerk off while he blows Harry. Louis fists himself so fast that Harry can hardly even enjoy watching him and he comes after just a moment, dripping into his hand and onto the floor. Distantly, Harry gives thanks for their vinyl floors. 

Louis pulls off to catch his breath, but then he brings his come-covered hand up and wraps it around Harry’s dick, stroking him slowly. He sucks on the index and middle fingers of his other hand. Harry has no clue what he’s doing at first, but he’s game. Then, Louis lets go of Harry’s cock, reaches around with both hands, grips Harry’s ass and pulls him forward, sucking his dick back into his mouth and humming around it. 

There’s a possibility that Harry won’t survive this. Louis is sucking his own come off of Harry’s little dick and loving it and now he’s sliding his slick fingers between Harry’s cheeks, searching. Harry moans at the thought and arches his back, wanting Louis’ fingers in him now. They circle his rim gently, pressing in and then stroking over the skin, and Harry thinks he might pass out when Louis stops what he’s doing altogether, brings his hand back around front, and spits on his fingers. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t pass out because within seconds, Louis has his cock back in his mouth, sucking hard, his fingers back where they belong, insistently rubbing Harry’s rim until one slides inside, while his other hand tugs on Harry’s balls. He comes like that, just a moment later, when he looks down and sees that Louis is getting hard again, just from doing all of this to him. Louis swallows around him, tears gathering in his eyes and gagging on Harry’s come as it shoots into his mouth. He pulls off, slips his fingers from Harry’s hole, and the last spurt of Harry’s come shoots onto his face.

“Holy shit.” Harry stumbles backwards with his pants around his knees and hopes he hits the bed when he falls. Two-thirds of him does and his feet remain on the ground. He leans his head to the side and watches Louis wipe his come—Harry’s come!—from his face with his t-shirt, tuck his semi back into his pants, and stand up. “Hi…”

“Hi.” Louis smiles and steps towards the bed. “I… I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?” Harry instantly fills with panic that this really was a joke or that Louis is going to make fun of him again, and hurries to pull his pants back up.

“Well, one, we could’ve been doing that for years if I hadn’t stupidly assumed you had a giant cock.”

Harry grins and squeezes his eyes shut.

“And two, I didn’t think about it until now, but was that… Have you ever been with anyone before?”

Harry shakes his head and bites his lip, determined not to look away as he takes a deep breath and says, “Was waiting for the right person. Always wanted it to be you though.”

“Oh, um… Okay, good. I…” Louis runs his fingers through his hair and looks away. "Still, I'm sorry. We should've... It should've been more... special. For your first time."

For a few seconds, Harry stares at him, but when Louis keeps his head turned and won't look at him, Harry says, "Lou, I'm not mad or anything, but, if it would make you feel better, you could make it up to me, maybe?"

Finally, Louis faces him and nods. "Definitely. Promise. I'll like, kick the boys out of the apartment for the night. Candles and wine and romance and everything. Okay?”

Harry scrunches his nose and grins. "Sounds perfect." 

"So, um… Will you like, be my boyfriend?”

“What? Of course.” Harry sits up and grabs for Louis’ hand, tugging it until Louis climbs onto the bed and lays down next to him with his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’d love that, Lou.”

“Good.” Louis kisses the side of Harry’s neck and sits up so fast that he almost tumbles backwards off the bed. “We haven’t kissed. Shit. That’s… I’m sorry, baby. Can’t believe I sucked you off before I kissed you.”

Slowly, Louis leans over until their faces are only a fraction of an inch apart, then he nudges their noses together, and brushes his soft lips against Harry’s once, and then twice. “There. That’s better.”

Harry barks a laugh that has Louis jerking his head back in shock, grabs him tightly around the waist, and somehow manages to roll them over without falling off of his twin-size bed. He settles on top of Louis, pressing him into the mattress, and kissing him like he’s always wanted to, until he can barely breathe and they’re both fully hard and grinding their hips together. He pulls back, smiling, and says, “There. _That’s_ better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Fic post can be found [here](http://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/post/173659626390/bijou-by-fullonlarrie-being-in-love-with-his-best) if you'd like to reblog it.


End file.
